User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S5 FANFICTION EP4
Hi. First of all I wanna say sorry for not uploading. Non of my readers knew that I was on a break, only Kers. So that's the reason why I haven't uploaded. I didn't want to make a blog about it, 'cause I didn't want people to think I need attention. Also there might be a possibility that I'll be leaving. Enjoy! ~Ali EDDIE'S P.O.V I've been up all night trying hard to make my visions come back. Tired? Yep. Progress? None. Fabian even tryed the "I say a word, you say the first thing that goes to your head" routine. Didn't work. He only thinks it's stress. But I don't. I think Austin's gonna haunt somebody else now. Like Patricia or Nina. But Nina wasn't here, and we don't know anything about her. We're not even sure if she'll come back this term. After a long, cold shower I came back to my room and found Fabian reading a book. Typical."Hey, mate!" I greeted him. "What's that? "50 reasons how to become a nerd?" Man, I don't think you need to read that." mocking was the only thing to get this mystery thing of my mind, and thankfully, I was good at it. "Ha ha. Very funny. No, listen. Um.." "No, I didn't get any visions." I answered the question before he finished it. "I told you, I can't control them." "I know, I know. I think I'll contact Nina again. I mean, what if she had some visions or dreams?" "Don't you think she would've contacted us though?'" Fabian didn't get a chance to answer, 'cause Joy burst through the door, looking very worried. "Eddie, come quick!" she shouted. "What? What's wrong?" I asked. "It's Patricia.. Something happened to her!" she said. What? I didn't let her finish, I ran upstairs. As I opened the door, I heard a loud scream. Yacker! She was in her bed. From the first look, she was sleeping. But when I got closer, I saw that she was shacking out of fear, her skin was weaty and she was cold.. Like.. Dead. "Patricia.." I whispered. Joy, KT and Mara left the room so I could try and wake her up. "Yacker, can you hear me?" I tried to shake her but at the moment she opened her eyes. And I was in shock.. Her usual green eyes.. They were black. I could see fear in them. But the blackness disappeared after a moment. "Oh, thank god, Patricia! You scared me there!" I alrready felt better knowing she's OK. PATRICIA'S P.O.V It was horrible. The dream... It felt so real. I dreamed about Austin. He said that I need to reform the Powerfull Four. A great evil.. That must mean that.. Seth came back... But when I thought the dream was over, Austin disappeared. And some strange figure was in its place... *FLASHBACK* "You must be quiet. Otherwise, the ones you love will sufer." "But.. I don't understand..." Patricia mumbled. "Find it." "Find what?" "You need to find the elixir! And destroy it!" *END OF FLASHBACK* "Yacker! Yacker!" I felt Eddie shacking me. "Eddie! Stop that!" I yelled. "Patricia, what happened?" he asked. I was about to tell him about the dream.. but then I remembered.. '''The ones you love will sufer... '''I can't let her hurt anyone! I must be quiet. "Umm.. I had a nightmare." I answered quickly. "Nightmare? About?" "Oh gosh, Eddie, do I need to tell you every little thing that happens to me?!" I screamed at him. "I just..." "Look, just get out, I need to get ready for school!" I said and pushed him out of my room. _______________________________________________ Meanwhile, Willow tried to convince Mr Sweet to let her host a fashion show for school. "Oh, come ON, Mr Sweet! A fashion show would be great for our school!" she pleeded. "Willow, for the last time, NO!" Mr Sweet yelled. "But Mr Sweet..." "No, Willow. End of discusion." Willow walked out of Sweetie's office and bumped right into Alfie. "Alfie! Hi..." she greeted him. "Willow, what's wrong, baby?" Alfie hugged Willow and took her hand. "Well, all I want to do is to create a fashion show. But Mr Sweet won't let me do it." "Awww... Don't worry, Willlow. Maybe he's just in abad mood. He'll come around eventually." Alfie looked at Willow. "Listen. How would you like to go on a date? With me?" he pointed at himself. "Well, that was random... SQUEEE, of course!" Willow jumped. "So, I'll see you later then?" "Sure." agreed Alfie and smiled at her. __________________________________________________ "Guess whooo?" Jerome put his hands over Joy's eyes and smiled. "Hiya, Mercer." "Jerome!" exclaimed Joy and jumped up. "So, listen. It's our.. What, second anniversary? And WE are going to celebrate." "Oh, really?" she asked and Jerome nodded.'' "And HOW exactly are we going to celebrate?" "That is a surprise. Now, meet me in the living room at 8 o'clock." Jerome pecked Joy on the lips. "Oh, and wear something SEXY!" he shouted while walking away. '''JOY'S P.O.V Oh god... And why am I dating him? I thought when I smiled to myself, wondering what my crazy boyfriend did this time. EDDIE'S P.O.V I could tell there's something Yacker's not telling me. I saw it by the way she opened her eyes. They were definetly black! "Hey, Eddie!" KT walked in and sat beside me with a huge grin on her face. "Oh, hi." I mumbled. "Oh. Hi?!" she shouted at me. "Yeah. Oh, hi." I didn't get her point. "That's all you have to say to me on this special day??" she asked. Um... What day WAS today? "Umm..." "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY YOU STUPID BEST FRIEND!!!" she finally screamed. "OH! Happy Birthday then KT." "That's it? That's all you have to say to me on this, very special day?'" she asked. "Sorry, I'm just... Thinking about other things..." I apologized. "It's OK." she smiled. "SOOO... What WERE you thinking about?" I didn't get a chance to answer - a loud scream came from upstairs. I jumped up and ran into Patricia's room. There, I saw her. Un-consious... CLIFFHANGERRRRRR!!! I know you love when I do those :) So, tell me what ya think! Don't forget to comment, don't be a silent reader!! ;) LOVIESSSSS ~Allie xxx Category:Blog posts